Infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has led to one of the most costly and devastating epidemics of the last twenty years. Untreated, the virus slowly destroys the immune system, leading to significant morbidity and virtually 100% mortality within two to twenty years after initial infection. Fortunately, recent advances in antiviral therapy have allowed for almost complete inhibition of viral replication in infected individuals. Unfortunately, the ability of the virus to rapidly mutate and become resistant to treatments necessitates the administration of multiple medications, using complex dosing schedules, in order to maintain viral suppression. Although adherence to these complicated treatment regimens is paramount, even the most vigilant persons often have difficulty maintaining these protocols for extended periods of time. The purpose of this project is to design and develop a prototype device that will allow convenient storage and transport of antiretroviral medications for persons infected with HIV. The device will further function as an aid to compliance by incorporating reminding alarms at dosing times and usage reporting functions. Once developed, the device will be tested in clinical trials in order to determine its usability and functionality in increasing medication compliance in persons infected with HIV.